


Jungkook Hot Fanfic

by YukinyaMinyato



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinyaMinyato/pseuds/YukinyaMinyato
Summary: i’m so sorry my friends and i wrote a fanfic but we each could only write one sentence at a time
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Eugene Krabs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Jungkook Hot Fanfic

It was a fine night. Jungkook had just finished talking with his wife, Sachi, on the phone. When suddenly, a hooded figure came storming into his house. Actually, they weren’t wearing a hood it was just Tiddy Junior. (Tiddy junior was actually Lunna’s son, which she almost choked to death - Sachi and Jungkook adopted him)  
"Who the fuck are Kanata and Eichi?????" said Tiddy Junior.  
“I’m Eichi,” said Perm. “Kanata is my wife.”  
Tiddy Junior headed back to his room - and Kanata whispered in Sachi’s ear: “hey. My pp big”  
“Hot,” said Perm.  
Little to the knowledge of readers, this was actually all a dream of Jungkook, and Sachi and Kanata never met ever.  
Sike! But this story isn’t about them. Jungkook woke up really scared from a dream:  
\- Fuck! What was that?  
\- Everything is okay babe! I’m here for you - said Mr. Krabs  
“Thank you sweetie, i love you” said Jungkook.  
Mr. Krabs made a suggestive wink in the direction of Jungkook. Then Mr. Krabs ran his hand through Jungkook’s hair and said:  
\- You’re so beautiful…  
Jungkook blushed, and leaned towards Mr. Krabs seductively. Their mouths connected, and for just a few seconds, nothing else mattered in the world. They felt each other’s tongues, and started kissing passionately. They made out for 5 minutes until they ran out of breath, when they parted lips a trail of saliva connected their two lips.  
"Wow," said Mr. Krabs, "you're sexy as hell."  
\- You think so? - said Jungkook while grabbing Mr. Krabs’ hand.  
“I do,” said Mr. Krabs, “let's take this back to our room shall we ;)”  
The pair rushed in the general direction of a bedroom, but not before getting lost in the bathroom suite.  
“hey why don’t we just hop in the shower instead, if you know what I mean?” said Mr. Krabs. The crustacean grabbed Jungkook and spun them into the shower.  
Jungkook turned the shower on making sure it was very hot, but not hot enough to burn them. Jungkook pulled his own shirt off, revealing a perfectly chiseled 8-pack.  
“I love it when it gets hot and steamy ;)” said Mr. Krabs as their skin glistened from the water. Suddenly, as Jungkook leaned against Mr. Krabs, he hit the shower handle and the water shifted to boiling, with Jungkook falling out of the shower. Jungkook watched in horror as the love of his life boiled in the shower, crying and screaming but to no avail. He shut the water off, but it was too late. He lifted the corpse of his ex-lover out of the shower, taking him elsewhere.  
Jungkook had suddenly felt a burning sensation on his left tiddy. Was Mr. Krabs alive??? was the love of his life saved???? Alas, it was not, he had just cut his nipple when Mr. Krabs had grabbed it. Jungkook kept walking, sadly until he got to the dining room. Once he arrived, his chest was a mess of blood and . other things :). He rummaged through the kitchen, finding a meat pounder and a large fork. The former K-pop idol heaved the crab onto the counter, where he was made into a thin paste. Jungkook slowly devoured his former lover, with each bite the wound on his nipple healing a little more. After the completion of his meal, he sharted and passed out. Jungkook had a very awful nightmare, and when he woke up he was very distressed. However, only a quick glance (and the shit in his pants) around him was enough to confirm his worst nightmares.  
“Hello, sweetie :).” said old Mrs. Krabs.

THE END?


End file.
